Hanyou: la niñez de Inuyasha
by dragonspyro
Summary: Crónicas sobre la infancia del mitad bestia Inuyasha: su entrenamiento, convivencia con nuevos seres y aprendizaje.
1. Amargo recuerdo y un nuevo protector

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic. Se lo dediqué al pequeño Inuyasha, es decir, el niño tierno y desamparado que sufrió bastante durante su niñez. Alguien debió cuidar de él y enseñarle a pelear. Aquí va:**

**Pero antes: Inuyahsa, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Izayoi está muerta. Varias aldeanas se reunieron en las afueras de su casa y discuten abiertamente. Dos aldeanas más terminaron de cubrir el cuerpo de la mujer y salieron de la casa.

-¡Qué triste que la señora enfermó tan gravemente!- comenta una de las aldeanas que cubrió el cuerpo.

-¡y murió muy rápido! no puedo creer que su salud fuera tan débil!- continúa otra aldeana.

-pero también considera que la señora vivía sola en su casa, con ese..., sin nadie que la pudiera cuidar.

A unos metros de distancia de las aldeanas, cubierto por arbustos y hojas de los árboles, el pequeño hibrido Inuyasha miraba fijamente hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre; con la mirada fija recordaba su enfermedad y lo rápido que empeoró; recordaba que no habían tenido dinero para contratar a un curandero y comprar medicinas y, peor aún, recordaba lo impotente que se había sentido él para ayudar a su madre. Al pensar en esto último, los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y corrió rápidamente en la dirección contraria del cuerpo de su madre, de su casa y de la aldea. Mientras corría, gemía de dolor y desesperación por la pérdida de su madre, la única persona que alguna vez le demostró afecto. Se alejaba cada vez más a través del bosque y sólo paró ya muy entrada la noche, cuando sus fuerzas lo abandonaron casi por completo. Encontró un árbol con raíces muy gruesas y decidió dormir ahí. Unas pocas horas antes del amanecer, un extraño crujido despertó a Inuyasha; de las únicas ventajas de su apariencia era que, gracias a la forma de sus orejas, su audición era más fina, al igual que su olfato. Trató de escuchar y olfatear el ambiente, al momento que percibía una horrible presencia. De un momento a otro, el árbol donde Inuyasha descansaba se hizo añicos y apareció un enorme monstruo tipo gusano. Inuyasha se paró de un salto y se quedó mirando fijamente al monstruo, totalmente paralizado.

-¡Vaya, que suerte la mía.- exclamó el monstruo entre gruñidos- ¡Un pequeño híbrido!

Inuyasha tragó saliva y apenas podía respirar; era frecuente que se encontrara con monstruos, pero en las veces anteriores todavía tenía un rumbo hacia donde escapar.

-¿Qué te trajo por aquí?-preguntó sarcástico el monstruo- Sólo una bestia despistada se atreve a dormir en mis territorios ¡Ahora, te comeré!

Diciendo esto, el monstruo se abalanzó contra el pequeño híbrido; recuperando de golpe su instinto, Inuyasha saltó y comenzó a huir despavorido del lugar. El monstruo lo seguía de cerca, mientras Inuyasha corría desesperado y gritaba por ayuda. El gusano gigante tiraba árboles y le lanzaba ramas a Inuyasha, quien estuvo a punto de tropezar en numerosas ocasiones y lo único que tenía en mente era correr por su vida. Cuando Inuyasha sentía que en poco tiempo dejaría atrás al monstruo, un enorme árbol milenario con enormes raíces se puso ante él; el árbol cerraba completamente la vía de escape de Inuyasha.

El monstruo pronto le dio alcance a Inuyasha; el pequeño híbrido se volteó a mirarlo y se recargó en una de las paredes de las enormes raíces, temblando de miedo mientras el monstruo se saboreaba: era el fin de Inuyasha.

-¡Ahora, sí! ¡Te comeré!- gritaba el monstruo mientras se abalanzó una vez más sobre Inuyasha. El pequeño niño no pudo hacer más que cerrar fuertemente los ojos para no mirar.

Del cielo apareció un látigo que cortó una parte del enorme monstruo; éste gritó de dolor y volteó a buscar a su agresor.

-¡Quién eres tú!

De donde provino el látigo se podía apreciar ahora una imponente figura de una bestia. A diferencia de las bestias comunes, su forma era casi humana; era muy parecido a Inuyasha nada más que podía flotar y no era un híbrido. Vestía ropas muy elegantes y su cabello era blanco y bastante largo. Inuyasha lo miraba impresionado.

-El híbrido no es asunto de tu incumbencia, ¡lárgate ahora, gusano!- respondió el extraño.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritaba de furia el gusano al momento de que se abalanzó contra el sujeto. El extraño entonces enseñó sus garras y de un arañazo desintegró por completo a su agresor; hecho esto, bajó completamente al suelo, de perfil a Inuyasha. El pequeño niño miraba muy impresionado a su nuevo salvador, aún sin poder decir algo.

-Esa basura no está a mi nivel- comentó sarcásticamente el extraño.

El sujeto volteó bruscamente hacia Inuyasha y entonces se miraron fijamente a los ojos; la imponente mirada del extraño desarrolló una sensación de terror en Inuyasha, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No tengo pensado matarte, por ahora.- contestó secamente el sujeto al mirar la reacción del pequeño niño. Inuyasha dejó de acurrucarse contra la raíz del árbol y tomó una postura de obediencia.

-Tú debes ser el hibrido cuya madre acaba de fallecer, ¿no es así?- Él niño asintió con la cabeza y después bajó su mirada, recordando de nuevo los tristes recuerdos de su madre.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-El extraño interrumpió los pensamientos del niño con un comentario seco. Inuyasha levantó rápidamente la cabeza y se dispuso a responder mientras sentía que le temblaban la mandíbula y las piernas.

-Mi...mi nombre es... Inuyasha.

El sujeto hizo una pausa, donde parecía que estaba pensando en algo. El pequeño híbrido lo miraba con curiosidad y temor a la vez. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el extraño volvió a hablar bruscamente.

- ¡Muy bien, Inuyasha: si no quieres morir, es mejor que vengas conmigo; a pesar de ser un asqueroso hibrido, parece ser que heredaste por lo menos un poco de la habilidad de tu padre. Yo te voy a enseñar a sacar todo tu potencial para que me demuestres de qué estás hecho. Si no aceptas, por mí puedes quedarte aquí a que te devoren los demás monstruos. ¡Tú decides si me sigues o no!

Diciendo esto, el extraño levantó el vuelo con intención de alejarse del lugar; Inuyasha corrió hacia su dirección e intentó alcanzarlo, pero sus habilidades no se lo permitían. Al saber que si no seguía al sujeto moriría en manos de cualquier otro monstruo, Inuyasha se armó de valor y le gritó al extraño.

-¡Espéreme, señor!

El extraño detuvo su vuelo y miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha.

-¡Qué es lo que pasa!- contestó fríamente.

Inuyasha se llenó de temor y tímidamente intentó explicar.

-¡D... discúlpeme, señor! Es que yo... no sé volar.

El sujeto no hizo ningún comentario. Después de unos segundos volvió a bajar al suelo y reanudó su marcha.

-Más te vale que me sigas el pasó por que si no, no te pienso esperar. Yo no me compadezco de los débiles-Respondió brevemente el extraño, siempre con una actitud fría y dura hacia el pequeño.

-S... sí, señor.- contestó Inuyasha de manera muy obediente.

Comenzaron a caminar sobre una vereda despejada de árboles; el sujeto por enfrente y el pequeño híbrido unos pasos atrás. El sol comenzaba a brillar y los pájaros anunciaban el alba. Después de pensarlo y darle vueltas varias veces, Inuyasha se armó de nuevo de valor y se dirigió hacia el extraño.

-D... disculpe, señor; ¿me podría decir su nombre?

El sujeto lo miró fríamente de reojo y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Después de unos segundos le dio una rápida y breve respuesta.

-Mi nombre es "el gran Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha estaba totalmente admirado; su salvador era una bestia muy poderosa que se llamaba "gran Sesshomaru"; desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha, este monstruo era quizás el más poderoso de todos y aún así había detenido su travesía para salvar a un despreciable "mitad bestia" como él. Los sentimientos de Inuyasha eran ahora una mezcla entre alegría y respeto: de un momento a otro llegó a visualizar a este imponente sujeto como él hubiera querido que fuera su padre, de haberlo conocido alguna vez. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió totalmente seguro, incluso más que con su difunta madre. La bestia y la "mitad bestia" continuaron así el trayecto por las montañas"

**Hasta aquí dejo esta parte. Continúo luego con el capítulo 2.**


	2. El entrenamiento

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada: ¡Muchas gracias por sus opiniones! Me alegra **

**que pueda darles una historia que les interese y los motive a seguir leyéndola. Es una buena manera de fomentar la lectura - Aquí tengo el segundo capítulo. Ya tengo listos un par más pero ahora están en revisión de ortografía y redacción:**

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi. (nunca olviden los derechos de autor P)**

Continuaban Inuyasha y su protector Sesshomaru caminando a través de las veredas;

con el paso de las horas, el pequeño Inuyasha comenzó a tomar confianza y empezó a

cantar canciones que su madre le había enseñado; también cazaba pequeños insectos y

lagartijas y brincaba de piedra en piedra mientras jugaba a hacer esto sin caer entre los

pequeños surcos y agujeros del camino. Sesshomaru caminaba adelante sin siquiera

voltear a ver a Inuyasha; no se unía a sus juegos, pero tampoco lo regañaba por ello; de

hecho, aunque no se notara, la siempre mente activa de Sesshomaru se tranquilizaba por

los cantos y juegos inocentes de Inuyasha.

-Procura no atrasarte, niño- dijo de pronto Sesshomaru.

-¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru!- contestó Inuyasha obedientemente. De principio le extrañó un poco la orden, pero al ver que su protector continuaba su camino sin problemas, Inuyasha reanudó sus juegos, siempre al pendiente de las futuras órdenes de Sesshomaru.

Las dos bestias continuaron caminando durante todo el día. Al caer la noche, ambos pararon en una parte más o menos espesa del bosque y Sesshomaru rompió el silencio que había llevado durante horas.

-¡Ahora sí, híbrido, ¡Prepárate a pelear!

Inuyasha, quien estaba agotado por la caminata, tenía en mente descansar en ese lugar después del día tan pesado que había tenido. Las órdenes de Sesshomaru lo impresionaron bastante, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se refería Sesshomaru.

-¡Pelear, señor! pero, ¿por qué?

En ese momento, Sesshomaru se aventó hacia Inuyasha y le dio una bofetada; el niño cayó de espaldas y puso sus manos en la zona de su cara afectada por el golpe.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- exclamó Inuyasha con gran confusión.

-¡Levántate, híbrido!- contestó fríamente.- Tienes que aprender a no bajar la guardia en ningún momento y a defenderte cuando sea necesario. Mi siguiente ataque es mortal así que, ¡defiéndete!

Diciendo esto, Sesshomaru lanzó su látigo directo a Inuyasha; sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño se puso de pie, saltó y esquivó un golpe que llevaba mucha intensidad. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver el surco que había dejado el látigo en la tierra.

-¡Todavía no acabo!- exclamó Sesshomaru mientras lanzaba otro latigazo.

Inuyasha continuó entrenando con su nuevo maestro aproximadamente por una hora o más. Después de ello, Sesshomaru cesó en sus ataques y comenzó a decirle a Inuyasha los aspectos que tenía que mejorar. El pequeño híbrido apenas lo escuchaba entre el cansancio y estrés que había sufrido.

-Se me olvida algo más.- continuó Sesshomaru- Sólo cuando terminemos tu entrenamiento diario es cuando podrás comer, y si quieres hacerlo, tú mismo buscarás tu propia comida, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, señor; lo entendí bien.

-Ahora puedes ir.

En lugar de buscar algo para cenar, inuyasha se tiró automáticamente al suelo y cayó en un sueño profundo; las emociones del día, unidas al entrenamiento, habían acabado con sus fuerzas por completo. El cansancio era mil veces mayor que el hambre. Sesshomaru miraba al pequeño niño dormir; recordó su entrenamiento y la manera en que él había manipulado los ataques; si Inuyasha no hubiera esquivado el primer látigo, hubiera quedado ligeramente herido, mas no muerto, como Sesshomaru supuestamente advirtió en un principio. Este sujeto era lo suficientemente calculador como para disminuir o aumentar sus ataques de intensidad de acuerdo a la situación, y no tenía intención en arriesgarse demasiado y matar al débil híbrido ya que, si eso pasara, Sesshomaru sólo habría perdido su tiempo buscando a Inuyasha. El objetivo de Sesshomaru era empezar con un entrenamiento más o menos ligero, para así comenzar a subirlo de intensidad. Sesshomaru pensó entonces en las verdaderas razones por las que había recogido a Inuyasha.

-El híbrido debe hacerse fuerte. Se lo prometí al respetable InuTaisho.

**Este capítulo es corto (de hecho, no lo es en Word, pero este formato en fanfiction lo encoge demasiado): Yo soy de la idea de "calidad sobre cantidad", así que no vale la pena llenar de párrafos inservibles la historia. Espero que les guste.**


	3. Luna nueva

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya llegó un nuevo capitulo revisado y listo para mostrar. Agradezco bastante sus opiniones. Esto es muy importante para mí y a los nuevos escritores quiero decirles que no es tan complicado escribir historias: se necesita sólo de una pluma (en este caso, un teclado) y su mente para formar mundos y personajes maravillosos. Esfuercen más su ortografía y redacción, ya que he visto historias a las que les falla esto.**

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Amaneció y fue entonces cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos. Se levantó perezosamente y entre bostezos recordó la caminata y el entrenamiento del día anterior. Acababa de ponerse de pie cuando escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

-¿Nos vamos ya, niño?

-¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru!- contestó enérgicamente Inuyasha; sus fuerzas habían vuelto.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha continuaron su camino por las veredas; para desayunar, inuyasha cazaba cada vez que podía pequeños insectos y animales; llevaba algo de tiempo haciendo eso y sus habilidades ya se habían desarrollado un poco en cuanto a rastrear con oído y olfato, y dar brincos y correr en cuatro extremidades. Cuando terminó, Inuyasha se puso de pie y seguía tranquilamente a su maestro. Inuyasha todavía seguía impresionado por aquél imponente sujeto que caminaba delante de él; ¿quién sería, ¿por qué había recogido a Inuyasha, y todavía mejor, por qué lo estaba entrenando para hacerse fuerte? Era muy extraño verlo caminar tan tranquilo después del entrenamiento de la noche anterior. Inuyasha recordaba la frialdad con que su maestro lanzaba latigazos a diestra y siniestra, pareciendo que no terminaría nunca; Inuyasha casi podía apostar que, durante el entrenamiento, el señor Sesshomaru no utilizaba ni un quinto de su fortaleza total.

-¡Y eso que el señor Sesshomaru no utilizó sus garras!- se decía a sí mismo Inuyasha preocupado.-¿algún día deberé enfrentarme a él con su verdadero poder?

A pesar del temor que le tenía Inuyasha, a su vez también sentía gran admiración; su maestro no desperdiciaba energías ni ataques innecesarios; parecía planear cada uno de sus movimientos, e incluso sus palabras, antes de actuar. Inuyasha en ese momento se juraba mil veces que siempre seguiría y admiraría a su maestro, ya que en efecto se ganaba ese honorable título.

-¡Bah! ¡Humanos!- Interrumpió de pronto Sesshomaru los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

El pequeño niño volteó a ver a su maestro y después hacia un prado cercano a ellos; un grupo de hombres vestidos con harapos estaban atacando a una carreta aparentemente de mercaderes; ambos bandos llevaban cuchillos y armas y se mataban unos a otros con tal de tener el poder de las prendas y comida de la carreta; el caballo que la jalaba está muy nervioso y de vez en cuando relinchaba desesperado.

-Los humanos son iguales a las bestias más corrientes y despreciables.- continuó Sesshomaru.- Siempre pelean y se matan entre ellos por tonterías; son totalmente regidos por sus apetitos carnales y siempre presumen ser más de lo que realmente son: vil escoria.

Inuyasha contemplaba el espectáculo mientras su maestro hablaba. Podía recordar cómo la gente de su pueblo natal lo rechazaba sólo por ser "algo más que un simple humano"; los niños le aventaban piedras y lodo y se burlaban de él; las señoras lo corrían de sus jardines a escobazos y los hombres lo amenazaban continuamente con cuchillos y utensilios de cosecha. A las personas les asustaba lo que no fuera igual que ellas, o peor aún, lo que fuera más peligroso. La única humana que jamás se fijó en sus diferencias fue su propia madre. Pero ella ahora estaba muerta, por lo que Inuyasha había perdido toda relación con la raza humana.

-Sigamos adelante.- dijo finalmente Sesshomaru.- No vale la pena observar este patético espectáculo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente; todas las mañanas y tardes Inuyasha y Sesshomaru caminaban por las veredas y de vez en cuando pasaban cerca de un pueblo; por las noches ambos entrenaban, mientras Sesshomaru comenzaba a aumentar en intensidad sus ataques. Inuyasha caía rendido por el entrenamiento, pero siendo más fuerte que un niño humano, podía levantarse alegremente a la mañana siguiente. Sólo le bastaron un par de días para que Inuyasha guardara suficientes energías para buscar algo de cenar al terminar el entrenamiento. Cuando encontraba algo, inmediatamente regresaba con el señor Sesshomaru y lo devoraba ahí; después de eso se acostaba a descansar para la travesía del día siguiente. Una noche de luna nueva, Inuyasha le suplicó a su maestro que comenzara su entrenamiento al atardecer, y no en la noche como acostumbraban. Una vez terminado, Inuyasha mencionó que buscaría algo de cenar y desapareció rápidamente entre los arbustos. Pronto llego la noche y el pequeño niño no regresaba al lado de Sesshomaru. Pasaron unas cuantas horas más hasta que Sesshomaru finalmente se puso de pie.

-Voy a ver qué está haciendo ese híbrido.- habló para sí.- Con lo inútil que es, seguramente se cayó a un pozo y no puede salir.

Sesshomaru empezó a flotar rápidamente entre los árboles tratando de olfatear cualquier rastro de Inuyasha. Cerca de un río, Sesshomaru detectó el rastro de Inuyasha, pero el olor había cambiado un poco. Inuyasha se encontraba pescando en las orillas del río con las manos sumergidas en el agua mientras sujetaba una enorme hoja como si fuera una red.

-¿Ya terminaste, híbrido?- Inuyasha rápidamente sacó las manos del agua y se cubrió la cabeza con la hoja.

-¡Disculpe, señor Sesshomaru!- improvisó rápidamente Inuyasha.- Como era luna nueva, pensé en atrapar peces, ya que no podrían ver bien. ¡No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que me he tardado!

Sesshomaru se quedó en silencio y después contestó brevemente.

-Es tu problema. Más te vale que estés listo al amanecer sino, te voy a dejar aquí, ¿entendiste?

-¡Claro que sí, señor!- respondió Inuyasha fingiendo optimismo, sin voltear jamás hacia su maestro.

Sesshomaru se retiró por el mismo camino que había llegado. Desde el atardecer había sospechado cuando Inuyasha le pidió entrenar más temprano, pero el cambio de olor y la extraña reacción del niño lo hicieron comprender el verdadero problema. Sesshomaru sabía a la perfección lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha temblaba cubierto por la hoja con la que aparentemente estaba pescando. Uno de los grandes problemas de un híbrido es que no pertenecía ni a las bestias, ni a los humanos. Su cuerpo generalmente estaba así, pero en ocasiones le pedía formar parte de uno u otro bando. Muchas veces Inuyasha perdía el control y se volvía totalmente agresivo, como cualquier bestia inferior, pero en las noches de luna llena, cuando estaba completamente oscuro, su cuerpo sufría otra transformación diferente: desaparecían sus garras y su audición fina; su cabello se tornaba color negro, sus ojos pasaban de un color miel claro a uno negro y su cuerpo de volvía asombrosamente vulnerable: durante las noches de luna nueva, Inuyasha se convertía en un humano puro.

En otra situación esto hubiera hecho feliz a Inuyasha, ya que hubiera podido aparecer en su pueblo y ser aceptado finalmente. El problema es que nadie salía de su casa en noches de luna nueva y el niño era muy vulnerable como para entrar al bosque y escapar de los monstruos que habitaban ahí. Ahora en compañía del señor Sesshomaru, Inuyasha temblaba de terror al tan sólo pensar en lo que su maestro haría al verlo convertido en humano.

-El señor detesta a los humanos; si me presento con esta apariencia podría despreciarme, desconocerme o ¡incluso hasta matarme!

Inuyasha temblaba más ante el último pensamiento, así que se comprometió a escaparse todas las noches de luna nueva y pasar la noche lejos del señor Sesshomaru. El resto de las noches de luna nueva eso fue a lo que se dedicaba el pequeño Inuyasha; para su buena suerte, el señor Sesshomaru parecía no sospechar y nunca cuestionaba este comportamiento.

**Aquí termina este capítulo. ¿Qué tal está? Me estoy basando en la historia original lo más fiel que puedo. Si tienen alguna valiosa aportación sobre la guerra de InuTaisho, por favor háganme saber.**


	4. Sentimientos humanos

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias de nuevo por sus opiniones; me motivan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Ya tengo varios capítulos pero por cuestiones de escuela no los puedo subir a la historia; voy a hacer lo que pueda para apurarme. Este capítulo es uno que en lo personal se me hace muy bello; demuestra los sentimientos profundos de las personas aunque ellas lo nieguen. Ocultar los sentimientos sólo causa angustia y dolor al individuo que los posee.**

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Izayoi se encontraba en su cama, agonizante; la fiebre era cada vez más alta y ningún remedio casero calmaba su dolor.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

Izayoi, presintiendo lo que en muy poco tiempo le iba a suceder, utilizó el resto de sus fuerzas para llamar a su hijo.

-Inuyasha; hijo mío. Mi cuerpo está débil y cansado.

-¡Descansa un poco, mamita! Pronto te vas a recuperar.

-Tienes razón. Dentro de poco voy a descansar de este mal.

Izayoi temía por el bienestar de su hijo cuando ella se marchara. Esforzándose un poco más, se levantó levemente de su cama y con la vista nublada por la fiebre volteó a ver a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha: yo no estaré aquí toda la vida para protegerte; prométeme que serás siempre fuerte, pero que nunca perderás la nobleza de tu corazón.

-Mamá.- respondió Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sólo promete.- Continuó Izayoi casi sin fuerzas.

Inuyasha comprendió a lo que su madre se refería y empezó a llamarla en desesperación.

-¡Mamá: no te vayas, por favor…!

-¡…mamá!- exclamó Inuyasha antes de despertarse por completo. Esa era una de tantas noches donde tenía pesadillas con los recuerdos de su madre. Todavía no amanecía y la luna llena se mostraba brillante en el horizonte. Inuyasha se levantó y trató de tranquilizarse; volteó a todos lados y no encontró a Sesshomaru, quien seguramente volvería para el amanecer. Inuyasha entonces se sentó en el suelo en silencio mientras presionaba fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Había pasado un año desde que Inuyasha comenzó a acompañar a Sesshomaru y ser entrenado por él. En ese momento se encontraban los dos caminando por los prados ante los indicios de un nuevo día. La mayoría de las veces Inuyasha iba correteando alegre o cantando mientras caminaban, pero este día, como todos los demás donde Inuyasha había soñado la noche anterior con su madre, el pequeño híbrido se mostraba muy serio y triste; caminaba despacio, pero a buena distancia de su maestro Sesshomaru; su cabeza estaba baja y su mente estaba inundada por pensamientos melancólicos. Sesshomaru notaba mucho el cambio de Inuyasha en esos días, ya que el silencio durante el trayecto era muy grande cuando Inuyasha no cantaba o reía; su maestro sabía a la perfección que cuando eso pasaba, Inuyasha estaba pensando en su madre.

-Estás pensando de nuevo en tu madre, ¿no es así?- preguntó tranquilamente Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha volteó a ver a su maestro, pero inmediatamente bajó la cabeza sin dar respuesta alguna.

-Pues entonces te recomiendo que dejes de hacerlo.- continuó fríamente Sesshomaru- Los sentimientos sólo se encargan de confundir tu mente y no te dejan actuar de manera adecuada. Las bestias no piensan en cosas así.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- respondió Inuyasha de manera desanimada. Por más que quería, no podía dejar de sentir nostalgia por su madre; Inuyasha se esforzaba por olvidarla, pero sus recuerdos aparecían constantemente en el aire. El híbrido creía que al no tener sentimientos, como quizás le hacía su maestro, podría hacerse todavía más fuerte, pero eso era casi imposible para el pequeño niño.

Los dos continuaban su viaje hasta caer la tarde, no pasaba nada fuera de lo común hasta que Inuyasha comenzó a percibir un olor a sangre y humo un poco más adelante.

-¿Qué es eso, señor Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Inuyasha, alarmado.

Sesshomaru no contestó a la pregunta y siguieron caminando; habían avanzado varios metros cuando se comenzó a divisar fuego. Un pequeño pueblo estaba siendo atacado por un ejército mediano; unos soldados estaban matando gente y saqueando casas, mientras otros prendían fuego a las casas vacías o que tuvieran refugiados. La escena era muy sangrienta y caótica.

-Típico de los humanos.- agregó Sesshomaru- Saqueando pueblos para fingir superioridad y matando gente inútil. Lo que no saben es que yo los mataría a todos si acaso quisieran amenazarme.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru continuaban su camino sin detenerse; el híbrido miraba aterrorizado las escenas de violencia y muerte mientras seguía a su maestro hasta que algo en esa escena lo hizo detenerse: una madre abrazando a su pequeña niña lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo asesinado; el terror y la desesperación se reflejaban en su rostro. Inuyasha de pronto visualizó en esa mujer a su propia madre.

-¡Mira que tenemos aquí!- interrumpió sarcástico un soldado el llanto de la señora. La madre dejó de sollozar y miró fijamente al horrible hombre que se paraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué hacemos con estas dos pobres "palomitas"?- Preguntó sarcástico otro soldado mientras se unía a la escena

La madre abrazaba a su niña más fuerte que antes, mientras intentaba retroceder de rodillas; el problema es que detrás de ella quedaban los escombros de una casa que no le permitían escapar. La señora estaba totalmente aterrorizada ante lo que los soldados le pudieran hacer a ella o a su hija.

-¿Por qué no las liberamos de este sufrimiento de una vez por todas?- comentó burlonamente el primer soldado.

El segundo soldado rió al momento que sacaba una espada; poco a poco estaban comenzando a rodear a la señora que gritaba piedad por su hija.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- interrumpió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha estaba observando todo lo que pasaba con terror; no quería que esos hombres mataran a la señora con su hija. Él mismo tenía el impulso de ir en ese momento a defenderlas. Sesshomaru miró la escena y rápidamente respondió.

-No vale la pena que mires a esos patéticos humanos. ¡Vámonos ya!- dijo mientras comenzaba a impacientarse.

Inuyasha seguía sin obedecerlo; los soldados se acercaban a la mujer y estaban dispuestos a darle muerte.

-¡Vámonos ya, Inuyasha!- dijo de nuevo Sesshomaru, ahora levantando un poco las cejas.

Inuyasha sabía que su maestro sólo le llamaba así cuando el híbrido ya estaba influyendo en su estado de ánimo. A pesar de eso, no podía permitir que los hombres se salieran con la suya. De un momento a otro, el primer soldado levantó su espada y estaba dispuesto a dar un golpe. La madre cerró los ojos e intentó cubrir a su hija mientras gritaba desesperada.

-¡Ayúdenme!

En ese momento, el niño se lanzó hacia los soldados.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sesshomaru con una mezcla de confusión y enojo al ver la reacción del híbrido.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre el primer soldado y rasguñó su brazo; el soldado dejó caer la espada gritando de dolor ante los ojos asombrados de la señora.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Cómo te atreves!

El soldado golpeó a Inuyasha, haciendo que el híbrido cayera de espaldas. El segundo soldado sostuvo firmemente su espada mientras llegaban otros dos soldados más.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el segundo soldado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó el tercer soldado.

-¡Ese maldito engendro me atacó!- gritaba furioso el primer soldado mientras señalaba a Inuyasha. El niño, que antes se había sentido valiente, ahora estaba lleno de terror al verse rodeado de tantos soldados armados.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-preguntó rápidamente el cuarto soldado.

-¡Vamos a matarlo!- contestó el segundo soldado mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

El tercer soldado y el cuarto sacaron sus espadas; Inuyasha se encontraba en un grave aprieto.

Una esfera brillante se acercaba rápidamente a los hombres al momento que derribó al segundo soldado, quien fue el primero en atacar. De la esfera apareció Sesshomaru, poniéndose enfrente de Inuyasha, mientras miraba a los hombres.

-¡Miren: apareció otro!- exclamó el tercer soldado.

En ese momento las bestias habían llamado demasiado la atención del ejército y todos los hombres se reunían rápidamente al evento.

-¡Eliminémoslos a ambos!-gritó el cuarto soldado.

El tercer y el cuarto soldado se abalanzaron contra Sesshomaru; él los eliminó a ambos con un zarpazo: inmediatamente después, el resto de los soldados atacaron a la bestia, quien sacó su látigo y comenzó a atacarlos de vuelta; gran cantidad de hombres caían muertos o heridos ante el látigo de Sesshomaru, mientras Inuyasha observaba sorprendido. Después de varios ataques, el ejército entero había sido devastado.

-¡Retirada!- Exclamó un soldado.

Los soldados sobrevivientes tomaron a sus compañeros heridos y huyeron del lugar. Sesshomaru guardó su látigo e Inuyasha se puso de pie buscando a la señora.

-Disculpe: ¿está usted…?

-¡Ah, ¡un demonio!- Exclamó la mujer en el momento que el híbrido intentaba acercarse.

-¿Pero, qué?- preguntó Inuyasha, desconcertado; hacía unos segundos su maestro le había salvado la vida.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija! ¡Auxilio!- gritaba la madre mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su hija, quien miraba con mucha curiosidad a Inuyasha.

Los aldeanos sobrevivientes del pueblo salieron de sus escondites y corrieron a ayudar a la mujer.

-¡Demonios impuros! ¡Fuera de nuestras tierras! ¡Los acabaremos!- gritaban algunos individuos.

Los aldeanos comenzaban a congregarse alrededor de las bestias; entre tanto escándalo de pronto surgió una esfera blanca brillante y salió volando hacia el cielo. Después del resplandor, los aldeanos voltearon hacia el frente con asombro: ambas bestias habían desaparecido.

Cerca de ahí, en un lugar con árboles, retumbaban en el aire los regaños de Sesshomaru; la bestia estaba sumamente enojada por las acciones de Inuyasha. El pequeño híbrido estaba de pie con la cabeza baja mientras escuchaba el sermón de su maestro.

-¡Por algo es que te doy órdenes, Inuyasha!- gritaba Sesshomaru, como muy pocas veces lo hacía.- ¡Por tu negligencia tú solo te metiste en problemas muy grandes, y peor aún, me involucraste a mí en un ridículo pleito de humanos asquerosos! ¡Estoy tan enojado que podría matarte ahora mismo!

Inuyasha se sentía fatal ante el regaño; no solamente había desobedecido a su maestro, sino que casi había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a un grupo de gente ingrata que incluso quiso asesinarlo. En ese momento pensó en su pueblo natal y las reacciones tan poco piadosas de los humanos de ahí; el híbrido comenzó a deducir que no valía la pena tener sentimientos por seres tan despreciables como los hombres, incluso si él era casi uno. El visualizar a su madre rechazándolo como la señora del pueblo provocó que los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No conseguiste nada haciendo esta ridícula acción.- continuaba Sesshomaru.- Los humanos que salvaste querían eliminarte después. ¡Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa!

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa, quizás para intentar tranquilizarse. En ese momento, Inuyasha levantó su rostro y le habló, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Discúlpeme, señor Sesshomaru!- rogaba el niño mientras sollozaba.- Hice mucho mal en desobedecerlo, pero creí que era lo correcto. Le ruego me disculpe, ¡en serio! ¡Prometo ser mejor en mi entrenamiento y no pensar en nada más!

Diciendo eso, Inuyasha continuó sollozando mientras esperaba algún castigo o golpe por parte de su maestro. Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente y después se dio la media vuelta.

-Será mejor que te olvides de esos sentimientos. Si sigues así, nunca serás más fuerte.

Sesshomaru se alejó mientras Inuyasha se tiraba de rodillas al suelo; con sus manos jalaba el pasto mientras continuaba su llanto. Tener sentimientos lo habían hecho vulnerable y poco precavido. Envuelto en lágrimas, Inuyasha finalmente encontró una alternativa para combatir sus sentimientos y no volver a debilitarse jamás: si ellos no ayudaban, lo mejor era reprimirlos completamente. Esa noche no hubo entrenamiento.

**¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Sesshomaru se enojó: ¡Qué miedo! La verdad a mí no me gustaría estar en una situación así. Gracias de nuevo por sus opiniones y prometo poner el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**


	5. La venganza de los escorpiones

**Ya lo voy a actualizar; muchos han de estar esperándome: lo siento. El problema más común entre los escritores de aquí es la escuela, pero ¡en fin! Sigue la continuación:**

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru fue a buscar a Inuyasha como siempre para continuar su viaje. Inuyasha se levantó tranquilo y sin decir muchas palabras.

-Tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje.- comentó Sesshomaru.- Perdimos mucho tiempo con el problema de ayer.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- contestó Inuyasha fríamente.

La actitud de Inuyasha había cambiado; se veía más calmado, aunque en realidad estaba actuando de manera indiferente. Siguió a Sesshomaru por las montañas sin romper su compostura y no hacía nada a menos que su maestro se lo ordenara. Parecía una marioneta: totalmente inexpresivo. Su mirada era siempre fría, como la de su maestro, pero a diferencia de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha no pensaba en nada, y sólo rompía su silencio cuando su maestro se lo decía. Éste parecía un problema momentáneo, pero dejó de serlo cuando Inuyasha continuó con está actitud por varios días más. Todas las mañanas Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente detrás de Sesshomaru sin hablar de nada: los juegos y los cantos habían cesado y el transcurso del día era demasiado silencioso para estas dos bestias. Sesshomaru estaba totalmente acostumbrado a viajar solo y a guardar silencio por mucho tiempo, pero le extrañó al principio el nuevo comportamiento de Inuyasha. El primer día lo volteó a ver de reojo al notar que ya habían pasado varias horas sin que el híbrido dijera una sola palabra; pensó que estaba enfermo o que algo le había pasado, pero no se molestó en preguntar. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a esta nueva actitud con el transcurso de los días. Durante los entrenamientos, Inuyasha no expresaba temor e incluso se desempeñaba mejor en algunas cosas, pero tampoco se alegraba como antes al escuchar de su maestro que había mejorado en su ataque o su defensa: sólo decía unas breves palabras cuando pasaba eso.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.

Lo único que no cambiaba en Inuyasha eran sus desapariciones en la luna nueva. El híbrido ya no ponía excusas; simplemente desaparecía después del entrenamiento, sin decir más. Este comportamiento estaba causando un enorme conflicto en Inuyasha; él hacía todo lo posible por reprimir sus emociones. Cuando algo las motivaba a "salir", Inuyasha se contenía con dos únicos pensamientos siempre en mente: "_las emociones te hacen débil_" y "_no hacer nada a menos que mi maestro me lo ordene_". El híbrido estaba intentando encerrar su propia mente y alejar los pensamientos que involucraran cualquier tipo de emoción: para evitar conflicto con sus sentimientos, Inuyasha procuraba mantener su mente siempre en blanco para no recordar a su madre ni a los humanos. Una manera era ver siempre al frente en una especie de trance. Poco a poco este método comenzaba a dar resultados y la resistencia de su mente era cada vez menor.

Una noche Sesshomaru e Inuyasha terminaron su entrenamiento, después de la evaluación, Sesshomaru miró al híbrido, quien siempre tenía una mirada distante.

-Ya puedes buscar algo de comer.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se adentró en el bosque; tomó lo primero que encontró comestible y se disponía a regresar cuando se interpusieron en su camino dos pequeños monstruos: eran como una especie de escorpiones con cabeza de araña; su tamaño era cuatro veces mayor que el de los insectos normales pero aún así eran muy pequeños como para enfrentar a Inuyasha.

-¡Oye, tú!- Gritó uno.- ¿Qué haces en nuestro territorio?

-Y además, ¡te comes nuestros alimentos!- Replicó el otro.

Inuyasha los observaba con una mirada fría y despreocupada. Después de unos segundos, continuó su viaje de regreso dejando de lado a los escorpiones.

-¡Oye!- corrió un escorpión hasta ponerse de nuevo enfrente del híbrido.- ¿Qué no me escuchas? ¿Por qué nos estás ignorando?

-Debe ser mudo.- contestó burlonamente el segundo monstruo.

-Pues mudo o no, este tipo no puede pasar sobre nosotros así de despreocupado. ¡Nos ha faltado al respeto a nosotros: la gloriosa raza de los "escorpiones"!

Inuyasha se estaba cansando y pasó por encima del escorpión una vez más. Ofendido por el acto, el monstruo levantó su cola que mostraba un pequeño aguijón y se dispuso a atacar al híbrido.

-¡A mí, príncipe de los escorpiones, no me haces esto! ¡Te voy a enseñar!

El monstruo se aventó contra el niño con la intención de clavar su aguijón en su cuerpo. Para la sorpresa del joven escorpión, Inuyasha dio un improvisado salto y cayó detrás del monstruo que lo atacaba.

-Pero, ¿qué…?- Exclamó el escorpión.

Sin poder decir más, Inuyasha mostró sus filosas garras y lo despedazó de un zarpazo. Después de eso, el híbrido se dirigió lentamente hacia el segundo escorpión, con una mirada tan vacía y aterradora que parecía que un demonio mayor estuviera apoderado del cuerpo del niño. El segundo monstruo, al ver que su hermano había sido descuartizado, temblaba de miedo ante lo que ese híbrido le pudiera hacer.

-Por favor… ¡no me mates! Era sólo una broma. ¡Mi hermano no iba a picarte!

El escorpión retrocedía torpemente mientras el híbrido se acercaba sin mostrar misericordia; llegó un momento en que las paralizadas patas del monstruo ya no lo dejaban retroceder más. Inuyasha seguía caminando sin perder su expresión frívola.

-¡Perdón si te molestamos! No era nuestra intención. ¡Olvidémonos de esto!

Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente: mostró sus garras y en ese mismo momento se abalanzó sobre la criatura.

-¡Piedad! ¡por favor: no!- Gritaba el escorpión al momento en que las garras de Inuyasha tocaban su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru miraba la luna mientras esperaba el regreso de Inuyasha; por momentos recordaba a InuTaisho y pensaba en los objetivos que aún debía conseguir. El ruido de Inuyasha volviendo hacia donde estaba él lo hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, híbrido.- Contestó secamente Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha no contestó y sólo se dedicó a tomar asiento y comer su cena. Mientras Inuyasha comía despreocupadamente, Sesshomaru percibió un extraño olor en él.

-Ah, ya veo: estuviste matando monstruos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru: me estaban molestando.- Contestó Inuyasha en un tono más bien frío y serio en lugar de sarcástico.

-Pues procura no molestar monstruos que sean más poderosos que tú, ya que yo no pienso ir a defenderte si te metes en problemas.- finalizó Sesshomaru.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha continuaba su cena mientras Sesshomaru estaba pensativo. Reconocía el olor de los monstruos que había matado Inuyasha, pero no recordaba de qué tipo de monstruos eran; lo único que sabía es que el rastro de ese olor se encontraba suspendido en el aire en el momento en que ellos llegaron por primera vez a esa parte del bosque. Para ese momento, Inuyasha había terminado de comer y se acababa de poner de pie.

-¡Maldito monstruo!- un grito terrorífico llamó la atención de las dos bestias. Se quebraron varios arbustos y árboles cercanos y de ellos salió un enorme monstruo con forma de escorpión. A diferencia de los dos monstruos que había enfrentado Inuyasha, este era del tamaño de un caballo y su cola estaba llena de púas, cada una con el veneno suficiente para matar a 20 humanos al instante o a algunos monstruos menores. El escorpión gigante se incorporó y enfrentó a las dos bestias cara a cara, mientras veía furioso al pequeño híbrido.

-¡Tú fuiste quien mató a mis dos bebés! Tu olor es irrefutable y también el olor que llevas impregnado de mis hijos, ¡asesino!

El monstruo había descubierto los cadáveres destrozados de sus dos hijos; jurando venganza, siguió el olor del responsable hasta llegar a donde estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, basura?- preguntó fríamente Sesshomaru.

-¡Venganza, ¡venganza por la muerte de mis hijos!- gritaba el escorpión encolerizado mientras amenazaba con su cola al híbrido, quien estaba muy sorprendido pero aún estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de ocultarlo. Seshomaru miraba molesto al monstruo que los estaba amenazando de muerte.

-Te atreviste a matarlos, híbrido y ahora: ¡yo te mataré a ti!

Diciendo esto, el monstruo agitó bruscamente su cola y de ella salieron disparados cientos de aguijones venenosos; Sesshomaru rápidamente sacó su látigo y comenzó a desviar las púas. Los aguijones se incrustaban peligrosamente en los troncos de los árboles y en el suelo.

-¡Los mataré a ambos!- gritaba furioso el escorpión mientras se lanzó en embestida contra Sesshomaru. La bestia rápidamente guardó su látigo y, enseñando sus garras, saltó y atacó con un zarpazo al escorpión, provocando una herida mortal.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó lastimosamente el monstruo antes de caer sin vida al suelo. Sesshomaru regresó casi al mismo lugar de donde había saltado mientras miraba caer el pesado cuerpo del escorpión.

-¡Aaahh!- se escuchó de pronto un grito proveniente de Inuyasha; Sesshomaru volteó su cabeza rápidamente a ver qué pasaba. Detrás de él, Inuyasha lo veía fijamente con una mirada llena de terror mientras se encorvaba: el híbrido tenía un aguijón clavado en su muslo izquierdo y otro en el brazo de mismo lado. Sesshomaru se volteó completamente hacia él sorprendido, pero sin perder la compostura ni la expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. Inuyasha intentaba contener sus expresiones de dolor, pero eso era casi imposible; después de sacar con dificultad los dos aguijones de su cuerpo, el híbrido se desplomó en el suelo.

**Obviamente ya viene la continuación de este capítulo; el pequeño Inuyasha actuando así, me recordó a Kanna: ¡qué horror! Gracias por sus comentarios. - **


	6. Un nuevo renacer

**¡Hola! Aquí tengo la continuación de esta historia; estos dos capítulos me gustan, ya que muestran los sentimientos más humanos que hay, pero mejor continúen leyéndolo -**

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ya era el alba y los pajarillos comenzaban a revolotear alegres. Inuyasha continuaba en el lugar donde había caído, con fiebres altas y delirios; el veneno que rondaba su cuerpo era sumamente fuerte y era muy difícil para él combatirlo, a pesar de ser más resistente que un ser humano. Acostado sobre su lado derecho, Inuyasha sudaba frío y se convulsionaba de vez en cuando debido al efecto del veneno sobre su cuerpo; por momentos también se sofocaba y levantaba lo más que podía su cabeza para tratar de respirar. Por la condición en la que el híbrido se encontraba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su corazón dejara de latir. Sesshomaru esperaba pacientemente sentado en una roca mientras miraba a Inuyasha sufrir por el veneno. Su expresión era seria como siempre pero ahora se veía ligeramente preocupado, a pesar de que se oponía en demostrarlo.

-Mamá…mamá…- Decía Inuyasha entre delirios; al estar inconsciente, él híbrido tenía recuerdos de su madre y de su pueblo natal. Como cuando al estar sano Inuyasha había reprimido todas sus emociones, en este momento ellas aprovechaban para escapar de la "prisión" de su mente y manifestarse en palabras entrecortadas.

-Mamá… no te mueras… te extraño mucho…- continuaba delirando el pequeño híbrido entre escalofríos. De pronto llegaron a su mente las imágenes de su maestro Sesshomaru, sus viajes juntos y sus entrenamientos.

-Señor Sesshomaru… ¡no me deje solo!… ¡por favor, no me abandone!- suplicaba entre sueños el enfermo híbrido, mientras su fiebre y sus convulsiones aumentaban.

Sesshomaru miraba al híbrido mientras hablaba en sus delirios. Al parecer no demostraba lástima por él y sólo contestaba a sus ruegos con palabras frías.

-¡Pasará lo que tenga que pasar! El híbrido deberá morir si no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

A pesar de la principal advertencia de que Sesshomaru abandonaría a Inuyasha si se retrasaba en su viaje, la bestia no se movió de su lugar por todo el resto del día.

Comenzaba a anochecer y la brisa era cálida y agradable; la temperatura de Inuyasha finalmente estaba descendiendo y las convulsiones y escalofríos eran cada vez menores: Inuyasha estaba ganando su batalla contra el veneno. Después de un rato, el híbrido finalmente abrió un ojo para tratar de saber qué había pasado con él después del ataque del escorpión. Poco después abrió el otro ojo para intentar ver mejor; su visión era aún borrosa y confusa. Cuando pudo enfocar mejor su vista, Inuyasha pudo notar unos cuantos frutos agrupados en un montón que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de él.

-¡Ya era hora de que despertaras, Inuyasha!-contestó secamente Sesshomaru al notar que el híbrido se recuperaba.- Será mejor que comas si quieres recuperarte pronto; yo ya no pienso esperarte ni un día más.

-Sí, señor Sesshomaru.- contestó Inuyasha mientras intentaba levantar su cuerpo entre mareos e incorporarse para tomar la fruta.

Esta expresión era muy distinta a todas las demás que había mencionado durante los últimos días; no mostraba indiferencia, sino malestar y el sentimiento de angustia al saber Inuyasha que por su culpa estaban retrasando su entrenamiento. El niño se levantó después de unos cuantos segundos: el piso le daba vueltas dado a la fiebre que había sufrido pero aún así comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta acercarse a los frutos. Una vez ahí, Inuyasha se hincó con mucho trabajo y comenzó a engullir los frutos lentamente. Una vez terminados, Inuyasha se incorporó mientras Sesshomaru notaba que ya era un buen momento para partir.

-Para compensar tu enfermedad, hoy vamos a caminar por la noche; después de eso, continuamos con tu…

-¡Ya te encontré, maldito!

Unas agresivas palabras interrumpieron a Sesshomaru mientras hablaba con Inuyasha; el sonido retumbó de pronto en los árboles cercanos y de la nada apareció un extraño ser que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a las bestias. Este monstruo también pertenecía al clan de los escorpiones, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, el ser tenía forma casi humana, como la de Sesshomaru; tenía ojos rojos y cabello largo color blanco que tiraba a un tono rojizo, usaba ropas negras muy elegantes y del antebrazo derecho, por la zona de la muñeca, sobresalía un filoso aguijón dorado que parecía un "sexto dedo". El escorpión usaba una pequeña armadura y era seguido por un grupo de escorpiones.

-¡Los he descubierto a ambos!- gritó de nuevo el monstruo.- Ahora no hay perdón para sus actos, ¡morirán en mis manos!

-¡Qué es lo que quieres y quién te crees tú para venir a amenazarme!- contestó inmediatamente Sesshomaru. Su atrevimiento lo había molestado.

-¡No tengo porqué presentarme ante dos "perros rabiosos"!- respondió furioso el extraño.- Sólo voy a decir que yo soy el rey de los escorpiones en estas tierras y noté las atrocidades que cometieron en mi contra: ese asqueroso híbrido mató a mis hijos, quienes iban a ser los príncipes de aquí; mi esposa envuelta en rabia vino a vengarlos y tú te atreviste a matarla, ¡por eso ahora yo vengo a buscar venganza!

-¡Será mejor que te largues si no quieres acompañarlos también al otro mundo!- advirtió finalmente Sesshomaru, dispuesto a sacar su látigo.

-¡Cómo te atreves, monstruo infeliz! ¡Ataquen!- gritó el ser mientras volteaba a ver al grupo de escorpiones que lo acompañaban.

Los escorpiones se abalanzaron ferozmente contra las dos bestias; Sesshomaru sacó su látigo y comenzó a descuartizarlos mientras Inuyasha miraba sorprendido: la resaca del envenenamiento aún no lo dejaba recuperarse por completo, aparte de dejarlo muy sensible a los ruidos y la luz. Los gritos del rey escorpión, unidos a los de los demás escorpiones, confundían sus sensibles orejas y no lo dejaban orientarse para intentar atacar a los monstruos.

-¡Tendrán una muerte dolorosa!- decía entre risas el rey, mientras veía a Sesshomaru esquivar los aguijones de los escorpiones y defenderse con su látigo y garras. Los pedazos de escorpiones muertos caían como lluvia y el ambiente ya comenzaba a apestar a muerte.

Poco tiempo después, los escorpiones estaban perdiendo terreno mientras morían a montones en las garras de Sesshomaru; el rey escorpión se empezó a incomodar por eso y también se lanzó a atacar a Sesshomaru.

-Te crees muy listo, "perrito"- decía sarcásticamente el rey mientras lanzaba dagas venenosas a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ahora se enfocaba en los ataques del rey, descuidando por momentos a los escorpiones que se dirigían hacia Inuyasha; para buena suerte del híbrido, ya estaba recuperando sus sentidos y su estabilidad, por lo que agarró un palo y empezó a matar a los escorpiones con golpes y arañazos de sus garras, siempre cuidando el estar lo suficientemente alejado de sus colas y sus venenosos aguijones. Llegó un momento en que los escorpiones habían muerto casi por completo y sólo quedaba un grupo; el rey comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento y sospechaba que tendría que hacer un último esfuerzo suicida.

-¡Te crees muy rudo, bestia!; no querrás que use esto en tu contra.- Dijo el rey mientras mostraba el aguijón dorado que tenía en su muñeca derecha. Este aguijón tenía un veneno comparado al de todos los que solía tener juntos la cola de su esposa. Muchos monstruos podrían morir al instante por ese veneno, pero la desventaja era que si el escorpión lo lanzaba, moriría en cuestión de segundos.

-Quiero ver que te atrevas.- contestó Sesshomaru de manera desafiante. El rey sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que dar ese paso.

El rey escorpión miró con rencor a todos los escorpiones despedazados ante los pies de Sesshomaru; recordó entonces a su esposa y sus hijos y después miró al híbrido peleando con algunos escorpiones sobrevivientes.

-¡Tú me quitaste a los seres queridos más importantes para mí!- gritó el rey, reprochando a Sesshomaru.- Ahora, ¡yo te haré lo mismo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rey lanzó su mortal aguijón dorado hacia Inuyasha; el híbrido sólo volteó para mirar el dardo que le daría una muerte segura. Después de eso, el aguijón quedó enterrado.

-¡N…no… no puede ser!- decía el rey sorprendido; Sesshomaru había interpuesto su cuerpo entre el aguijón e Inuyasha; éste se encontraba ahora clavado en el hombro izquierdo de la bestia.

-¿Cómo pudiste…ser tan rápido?- finalizó el rey entre dolorosas pausas antes de caer sin vida al suelo. Al parecer, su venganza había sido parcialmente cumplida.

Inuyasha miraba impresionado a Seshomaru; todo esto había comenzado por un pequeño altercado, que se fue haciendo cada vez mayor: una familia entera de escorpiones había muerto sólo por vengar a dos de sus crías; ¿sería posible que los monstruos tuvieran sentimientos: Tanto la madre como el padre se habían atrevido a pelear contra su poderoso maestro por el dolor de perder a su familia; aún así, ambos monstruos habían sido muy fuertes y nunca desistieron incluso ante una muerte inminente: ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería la madre de Inuyasha: "prométeme que serás siempre fuerte, pero que nunca perderás la nobleza de tu corazón"? ¿Qué era exactamente la "nobleza"?

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a su maestro y pensaba en el mortal efecto del aguijón. De pronto se le vino a la mente un terrible pensamiento: ¡El señor Sesshomaru moriría envenenado por su culpa!

-¡Discúlpeme, señor Sesshomaru!- Dijo Inuyasha con un sentimiento de angustia y horror en su pensamiento. Ya nada era posible hacer.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada hacia al aguijón; éste se había clavado en su mayoría en la armadura que llevaba puesta. Sin perder la compostura, la bestia tomó firmemente la púa con su mano derecha y extrajo el aguijón de su armadura.

-¡Qué tonto era!- replicó Sesshomaru de manera sarcástica.- ¡Qué acaso no sabía que yo estaba protegido contra sus ataques! Además; su inferior veneno no me hubiera hecho efecto a mí.

Sesshomaru tiró despectivamente el aguijón hacia el cuerpo del rey mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con sorpresa y alegría: ¡su maestro había conseguido salvarse con un movimiento perfectamente planeado! Las emociones reprimidas del híbrido estaban comenzando a fluir de nuevo, y tal vez eso no era tan malo como Inuyasha pensaba.

-¡Vámonos, Inuyasha!- ordenó Sesshomaru después de quitarse el aguijón.- ¡Este lugar apesta a cadáveres!

-¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru!- contestó enérgicamente Inuyasha; por fin había cambiado su tono de voz al decir esta expresión.

Antes de reanudar su marcha Inuyasha miró por última vez el cuerpo del rey escorpión, quien yacía con un rostro lleno de serenidad; finalmente estaba reunido con su familia. Mientras caminaban hacia un prado despejado, la noche ya había envuelto el lugar desde varias horas antes y la luna brillaba en lo alto como representando majestuosidad; el pequeño híbrido caminaba alegre detrás de Sesshomaru hasta que él interrumpió con una aclaración.

-A partir de mañana vas a empezar a luchar contra monstruos en los entrenamientos; he notado que esa es la parte que aún te falla y ya debes corregirlo.

-Sí, señor.- respondió Inuyasha silenciosamente. Después de eso, las bestias no volvieron a cruzar palabra.

Durante el camino, Sesshomaru caminaba con la fría expresión de siempre aunque ahora se le notaba un poco de más tranquilidad al escuchar al pequeño híbrido juguetear a sus espaldas. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha reflexionaba de vez en cuando entre juegos sobre su encuentro anterior y entonces a su mente llegó algo que lo hizo silenciarse por un momento: recordó la regla de su maestro de que él debía sobrevivir solo ante las adversidades y aun así Sesshomaru se había interpuesto entre Inuyasha y el aguijón para no dejar que su débil cuerpo muriera envenenado; mientras caminaban por el oscuro sendero, el hibrido empezó a cuestionarse si tan sólo hubiera la mínima posibilidad de que su maestro tuviera también sentimientos.

**¿Qué tal está este capítulo? Hago un esfuerzo por poner más diálogos entre personajes, pero Sesshomaru no es muy "platicador" que digamos. Gracias de nuevo por sus opiniones; eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo los va a sorprender -**


	7. Un nuevo amigo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; la verdad la escuela me está absorbiendo y por eso no le puedo seguir. Aquí está mi siguiente capítulo; hay un personaje especial -**

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Habían pasado un par de años más e Inuyasha estaba comenzando a entrar en la pubertad; comenzaba a crecer de tamaño y sus rasgos infantiles comenzaban a madurar. A pesar de empezar a sufrir este pequeño cambio en su cuerpo, su mentalidad aún seguía siendo la misma; seguía jugando a espaldas de Sesshomaru mientras caminaban, seguía demostrando una sonrisa cálida ante las emociones alegres y una mirada melancólica ante las malas experiencias. Su respeto y lealtad ante su maestro también seguía intacto.

Inuyasha llevaba algún tiempo peleando con monstruos durante los entrenamientos: él acompañaba a Sesshomaru a algún territorio donde se encontraran uno o dos de ellos; los despertaban y entonces era cuando Inuyasha se tenía que encargar de vencerlos. Al principio los monstruos eran más resistentes que el híbrido, por lo que Sesshomaru se deshacía de ellos con un latigazo y regañaba a Inuyasha por no poder vencerlos solo. Con el paso del tiempo, Inuyasha desarrollaba sus habilidades y le era posible matar los monstruos con facilidad, a la vez que Sesshomaru buscaba cada vez alimañas más poderosas. Llegó un momento en que Inuyasha prácticamente se podía defender solo de los monstruos inferiores, por lo que Sesshomaru le daba permiso de ausentarse en sus entrenamientos para que el híbrido fuera a buscar sus guaridas. Una noche, Inuyasha salió como siempre a buscar alimañas a quienes eliminar; de pronto encontró una pequeña cueva y entró ahí.

-En este tipo de cuevas a veces se encuentran gusanos y ciempiés.- Comentó para sí Inuyasha.

El híbrido continuó caminando por el húmedo piso de la cueva; estaba comenzando a dudar si encontraría a alguien hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Qué haces en mi territorio, híbrido!- contestó furiosamente una voz ronca.

Una especie de murciélago gigante cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras se incorporaba ante Inuyasha; por la poca visibilidad, el híbrido sólo podía detectar una enorme figura con un olor repugnante; el aspecto del monstruo, que algunos leves rayos de luz dejaban apreciar, era horripilante, pero Inuyasha sólo se dignó a mirarlo despreocupado; los verdaderos monstruos peligrosos eran los que tenían forma casi humana.

-Vaya, vaya; así que eres muy osado como para venir aquí, ¿Eh?- decía sarcástico el murciélago gigante.- ¿Cómo prefieres morir: de manera lenta o una más rápida e indolora?

Inuyasha no le contestaba y lo miraba con desinterés; el monstruo hubiera sido una amenaza para él mucho antes de encontrar a Sesshomaru, pero ahora estaba totalmente acostumbrado a pelear con monstruos de su índole y no le parecía un verdadero reto.

-¿Así que estás paralizado de miedo, ¿eh, niñito?- replicó el monstruo creyendo que el silencio de Inuyasha era por expectación.- ¡Te mandaré al otro mundo!

El murciélago abrió sus alas y se abalanzó contra Inuyasha; para sorpresa del monstruo, el híbrido dio un sencillo salto y esquivó su ataque.

-¡Pero, qué!- respondió sorprendido el monstruo.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hábil si eres un híbrido?

Antes de que el monstruo pudiera seguirse cuestionando, Inuyasha se apoyó contra una de las paredes de la caverna y se aventó contra el murciélago, en cuestión de segundos, Inuyasha le dio un zarpazo que causó una herida mortal.

-¡Ahh!- Exclamó el murciélago en un grito ronco antes de caer al suelo sin vida.

Inuyasha se incorporó en el suelo al lado del murciélago muerto; estaba comenzando a pensar sobre lo débil que había sido cuando empezó a sentir un ruido muy sensible en el aire; el ruido era como de algo que estaba emergiendo rápidamente de la cueva, unido a aleteos y chillidos.

-¡Ah!- gritó Inuyasha mientras un centenar de murciélagos volaban sobre su cabeza, asustados; el ruido de la pelea y el grito final del monstruo los había despertado y aterrorizado.

-¡Fuera, ¡fuera!- gritaba Inuyasha a la vez que corría hacia la entrada de la cueva y movía sus brazos en todas direcciones. Los murciélagos volaban sin freno hacia la boca de la caverna. Inuyasha salió de la cueva y comenzó a correr por el bosque para intentar alejar a los molestos animales de su cabeza.

Un par de ciervos pastaban tranquilamente a la luz de la luna mientras miraban de vez en cuando su entorno para asegurarse de que estaban solos; sin siquiera notarlo, unos brillantes ojos los observaban ocultos entre los arbustos: un joven integrante del clan de los lobos había salido de caza y estaba a la expectativa de los ciervos. Este clan se distinguía por el hecho de que, aparte de conformarse por una manada de lobos comunes, algunos de sus integrantes, incluyendo al futuro líder, eran bestias con forma humana que podían correr a gran velocidad; las bestias-lobo gozaban de una niñez corta como los lobos, pero de una madurez y vejez muy largas como los demonios. El joven bestia-lobo miraba cautelosamente a sus futuras presas mientras esperaba que el viento estuviera a su favor; era de las primeras veces que salía a cazar solo, pero aún así sus habilidades eran increíbles.

-Dentro de muy poco almorzaré una deliciosa carne de ciervo.- susurraba el lobo mientras se relamía.- He estado siguiendo su rastro por varias horas y finalmente serán míos.

Cuando el lobo se estaba preparando para atacar; un repentino ruido sonó y un extraño sujeto invadió el lugar: un niño con pelo blanco y orejas extrañas huía desesperado de algo y sin querer tropezó al lado de los ciervos, quienes se asustaron de inmediato y huyeron a lo espeso del bosque. Al ver esto, el niño-lobo se impresionó y luego se molestó con el extraño ser por haber arruinado su cacería.

Inuyasha se levantó sobándose la cabeza; al estar huyendo de los murciélagos llegó a un barranco y empezó a bajar sin control por el bosque hasta que se tropezó con un arbusto y cayó de manera estrepitosa y dolorosa. Apenas se estaba incorporando de la caída cuando una peculiar voz le gritó en reproche.

-¡Oye, tú!

Inuyasha volteó a ver a quien le gritaba y lo miró ligeramente sorprendido: a su lado había un niño aproximadamente de su misma edad, con pelo negro, ojos azules y ropas extrañas, que lo miraba muy molesto. Inuyasha lo analizó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que no era un niño humano normal; su forma era más de bestia y despedía un extraño olor.

-¡Quién te has creído para llegar así e interrumpir mi caza!

Inuyasha lo miraba sin responder; el individuo era muy desafiante aunque no parecía tan peligroso, si bien era posible que fuera más resistente que el murciélago gigante, ya que tenía una apariencia casi humana.

-Llevaba horas planeando mi estrategia y tú llegaste a arruinarlo todo.- reprochaba muy molesto el lobo.- ¡De castigo: te quitaré la vida!

Ante esta amenaza, Inuyasha se alarmó y se puso en posición de ataque; los dos sujetos comenzaron a caminar en círculos mientras se desafiaban con la mirada. De pronto el lobo enseñó sus garras se abalanzó contra Inuyasha.

-¡Toma esto!- gritó el lobo.

Inuyasha lo esquivó con un salto y a su vez se preparó a dar un ataque con sus propias garras. Para su sorpresa, el extraño era demasiado rápido y esquivaba por igual sus ataques; continuaron con esta misma rutina por unos momentos más hasta que Inuyasha se subió a una de las ramas más altas de un árbol.

-¡Ya te tengo!- decía el lobo mientras subía a la rama donde estaba Inuyasha.- ¡Tú no me puedes faltar el respeto a mí; no al futuro líder de los…!

Antes de que el lobo pudiera terminar su frase, la rama que sostenía a ambos jóvenes se rompió, enviando a las bestias al suelo mientras se golpeaban dolorosamente con las ramas restantes. Al terminar de caer, ambos jóvenes se encontraban completamente llenos de fango a causa de un enorme charco de lodo en donde habían caído.

-¡Auch!- decía el lobo mientras se sentaba y sobaba su espalda; a pesar de ser tan hábil, aún debía de mejorar su habilidad de salto.

Inuyasha levantó su cabeza pesadamente del suelo hasta quedar sentado; todo su pelo estaba cubierto con barro y le pesaba levantarlo; al ver al lobo metido en la misma situación cómica, Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- reía Inuyasha mientras señalaba y miraba al lobo cubierto de barro hasta por las orejas.

Al ver el lobo que su fiero oponente se reía abiertamente de su situación, se enojó de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre el híbrido.

-¡De qué te estás riendo, ¿no te has visto?- gritaba enojado mientras caía casi encima de Inuyasha y comenzaban a forcejear sobre el lodo. El híbrido empujaba su cara y su cuerpo con sus manos pero aún así no dejaba de reír. La situación ya era más un juego en el barro que una pelea mortal.

Unas horas después se encontraban Inuyasha y el lobo limpiando su cara y ropas en un arroyo cercano; Inuyasha jugueteaba en el agua mientras el lobo quitaba seriamente lo restante del lodo de sus pies. Se veía un poco molesto porque ese día había perdido su cena.

-Toma.- la voz de Inuyasha distrajo los pensamientos del lobo. Inuyasha le ofrecía con una sonrisa calurosa un pez que él recién había atrapado.

-Perdón por lo de tu caza.- continuó el híbrido. El lobo lo miró con una mirada extraña, pero automáticamente desvió su mirada hacia el frente; no le contestó a Inuyasha, pero aún así recibió el obsequio de manera brusca; Comer el pez podría causarle roña pero se conformó con devorar la cabeza de éste.

-Disculpa que haya caído de sorpresa.- continuó Inuyasha mientras terminaba de secar sus ropas- Lo que pasa es que sólo estoy por aquí de paso mientras entreno para hacerme fuerte, por lo que no conozco estos rumbos. Llegué a la cueva donde vivía un enorme murciélago sin darme cuenta que había un barranco cerca de ahí.

El lobo continuaba comiendo sin decir palabra; de pronto, aparecieron del bosque un par de lobos que acompañaban al niño-lobo en su cacería. Se acercaron cautelosamente a Inuyasha, quien automáticamente identificó su olor en el joven bestia con el que hablaba.

-¡Con que este niño pertenece a ese grupo de lobos!; mencionó algo así como que sería su "futuro líder"- Susurró para sí el joven híbrido. Los lobos se acercaron más e Inuyasha los recibió alegremente. En poco tiempo los lobos estaban jugando con el híbrido y lamían su cara mientras Inuyasha los abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabezas.

-¡Ja, ja!- reía levemente Inuyasha.- ¡Ustedes también me agradan!

Por alguna razón, al híbrido le gustaba jugar con los animales que eran amistosos.

-¿El murciélago gigante, dices?- interrumpió el lobo de repente los juegos de Inuyasha. El híbrido hizo una leve pausa en sus juegos y volteó a mirarlo.

-Ese monstruo era en verdad una basura.-continuó el lobo, mientras fingía superioridad.- Yo conozco monstruos de verdad con los que tú puedes entrenar.

-¿En serio?- respondió Inuyasha un poco desconcertado por la respuesta, pero a la vez alegre de saber que el niño-lobo le ayudaría a entrenar.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de mentiroso?-le respondió el lobo al pensar que Inuyasha no creía en sus palabras.- ¡Por supuesto que yo conozco mis tierras y sé perfectamente a donde ir!

-¡Qué bien, ¿me enseñarías?- contestó rápidamente el híbrido, pero de pronto pensó en su maestro y la poca libertad que tendría de visitarlo en las mañanas.- Pero, yo no puedo de día, ya que estoy haciendo algo más.- continuó Inuyasha.- De noche es cuando entreno; ¿puedo buscarte a esa hora?

-¡Como tú quieras!- respondió indiferente el lobo.- De cualquier manera, yo también estoy ocupado en las mañanas; de noche es cuando salgo a cazar. Nos podemos encontrar aquí.

-¡Vaya, gracias!- contestó alegre Inuyasha. Diciendo esto, el lobo se levantó y se disponía a marchar de regreso hacia donde estaba su manada.

-¡Más te vale que estés aquí mañana, sino voy a considerar que sólo eres una bestia cobarde!- replicó rápidamente el lobo mientras llamaba a sus amigos. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras el lobo se disponía a partir.

-¡Por cierto!- Interrumpió el híbrido.- Mi nombre es Inuyasha, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

El lobo se terminó de incorporar y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha. Antes de comenzar a correr al lado de sus lobos, le lanzó una breve frase al híbrido.

-Mi nombre es Kouga.

**Este capítulo fue en honor a Kouga y cómo pudo ser su relación con Inuyasha de haberse conocido mucho antes que cuando realmente se conocieron P Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos vemos!**


	8. Parientes nórdicos

**¡Hola de nuevo! - ¡Vaya! No creí que les gustara el capítulo de Kouga pero parece ser que sí hubo gente satisfecha… me da gusto - Aquí está la continuación, y hay más travesuras de ambos P ¡Disfrútenlo! **

**Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo y demás personajes son propiedad de la autora ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru llevaban varios días entrenando en las mañanas; como Sesshomaru había decidido que se quedarían ahí un tiempo, puesto que había muchos monstruos débiles con los que Inuyasha podría pelear sin problemas, las mañanas ahora las aprovechaban en entrenamiento común y por las noches Inuyasha salía a buscar monstruos contra los cuales luchar. El joven híbrido esperaba impaciente el anochecer de todos los días, ya que éste era el momento cuando se encontraba con su nuevo amigo Kouga. Cuando se encontraban, Kouga casi siempre recibía a Inuyasha con las mismas palabras.

-¿Ya estás listo?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- exclamaba enérgico el joven híbrido. Una vez en camino, Kouga le mostraba a Inuyasha los nuevos territorios por donde iban a buscar monstruos; ya que encontraban al candidato perfecto, Kouga iniciaba el ataque y era seguido rápidamente por Inuyasha; el híbrido se divertía mucho de esta forma y además estaba comenzando a desarrollar sus habilidades rápidamente. Más entrada la noche, ambos niños buscaban algo para cenar y se sentaban junto a los lobos de Kouga mientras platicaban de cosas sin mucha relevancia.

-¿Así que tú vas a ser el líder de este grupo de lobos algún día? ¡Es muy interesante!

-No sólo es interesante: es una gran responsabilidad liderar al grupo y es por eso que estoy entrenando para volverme muy fuerte; tengo que dar el ejemplo al resto de los lobos.- contestó Kouga a esa pregunta mientras devoraba una pierna de jabalí salvaje que ambos habían cazado un tiempo atrás.

A Inuyasha le fascinaba estar con Kouga; era el primer amigo que había tenido en toda su vida. El niño-lobo no lo juzgaba por su apariencia ni por el hecho de que era mitad humano y mitad bestia; el híbrido entrenaba con los monstruos con los que lo llevaba el lobo, además de que Kouga aprovechaba y también practicaba sus habilidades de salto, de ataque y de evasión; a pesar de que una batalla contra monstruos parecía un poco arriesgada, sus entrenamientos eran más como travesuras de infantes en lugar de batallas de guerra o entrenamientos que impartía el maestro Sesshomaru. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que Inuyasha prefería estar con Kouga.

Los dos niños continuaban viéndose todas las noches, excepto las de luna nueva; la primera noche de éstas en que Inuyasha no apareció, Kouga se extrañó un poco y lo esperó por un rato más hasta que se hartó y se fue a entrenar solo.

-¡En dónde se habrá metido ese "pulgoso"!-se preguntaba molesto Kouga porque Inuyasha lo había hecho esperar. Inuyasha respondía a sus ausencias de luna nueva con cualquier pretexto que se le podía ocurrir; Kouga se extrañaba que Inuyasha sólo lo abandonara en la "luna nueva" pero no quiso adentrarse más en el tema; al fin y al cabo era la decisión de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, por otro lado, no parecía interesarse mucho en el entrenamiento nocturno de Inuyasha, ya que el híbrido podía valerse por sí mismo, pero sospechaba ligeramente sobre las largas ausencias de éste y si hubiera la posibilidad de que estuviera en contacto constante con algo o alguien; varias veces regresaba Inuyasha con un ligero aroma a lobo, por más que el híbrido intentaba borrar esta huella antes de regresar con su maestro. Como Inuyasha volvía tranquilo, Sesshomaru consideraba que el híbrido se las estaba arreglando bien por sí solo.

-Veo que has mejorado bastante por tus entrenamientos.- dijo friamente Sesshomaru mientras lanzaba algunos ataques hacia Inuyasha.

Esa mañana era como muchas otras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían pasado en ese lugar; Inuyasha había mejorado bastante desde la primera vez que llegaron ahí y ahora Sesshomaru podía lanzar ataques cada vez más rápidos y de mayor intensidad. El látigo de la bestia se movía con una agilidad increíble, pero aún así el híbrido lo podía esquivar con gran destreza.

-¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru!- respondió Inuyasha mientras esquivaba ataques e intentaba predecir los siguientes.- Los monstruos aquí me han ayudado mucho a entrenar.

Las dos bestias duraron todavía un poco más con su entrenamiento matutino; al finalizar, Inuyasha se sentó a descansar mientras Sesshomaru guardaba su látigo venenoso.

-Inuyasha- habló repentinamente Sesshomaru.

-¿Sí, señor?- respondió rápidamente Inuyasha.

-Voy a ausentarme por algunos días- continuó la bestia.- tengo que hacer… algunas cosas pendientes.

-Sí, señor.- contestó Inuyasha ante ese comentario.

-Te voy a dejar solo, por lo que no cuentes conmigo si necesitas algo; además, ya deberías estar lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear con monstruos poderosos que te atacaran.

-Entiendo, señor- Inuyasha continuaba respondiendo con mucho respeto.

-Regreso en dos días; más te vale estar al pendiente de eso.- finalizó Sesshomaru mientras daba la espalda al híbrido.

-¡Claro que sí, señor Sesshomaru! ¡Que tenga buen viaje!- contestó alegremente Inuyasha. Sesshomaru no devolvió respuesta e inmediatamente se levantó en el aire con dirección al Oeste. El joven niño contempló a su maestro mientras se marchaba.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó para sí Inuyasha.- Ahora voy a tener más tiempo para poder ver a Kouga.

Terminando de decir esto, el joven híbrido comenzó a rastrear el olor del niño-lobo; después de un rato lo ubicó y se dispuso a reencontrarse con él. Inuyasha encontró a Kouga entrenando con sus lobos y se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Kouga!

-¿Eh? ¿Inuyasha?- contestó el lobo un poco extrañado por lo temprano que el híbrido había ido a buscarlo.

-¡Hola, Kouga!-saludó enérgicamente Inuyasha.- Hoy me desocupé temprano y puedo pasar más tiempo contigo.

El lobo mostró satisfacción ante esa noticia, pero al mismo tiempo respondió de una manera un poco brusca.

-Pues yo estaba entrenando con mis lobos y nos disponíamos a ir a cazar algo; así que no creo que quieras ir.

-¡Sí quiero!- contestó alegre Inuyasha- ¡Quiero hacerles compañía!

-Está bien, pero más te vale que te quedes atrás y que no nos interrumpas- finalizó Kouga.

-De acuerdo- contestó Inuyasha obedientemente.

Después de esa breve plática, los jóvenes bestia y los lobos se dedicaron a buscar el rastro de alguna posible presa; pasaron unas cuantas horas de la misma manera hasta que los aullidos de un animal llamaron la atención de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Inuyasha un poco sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

-A lo mejor están cazando algo.- respondió Kouga sin mucha sorpresa- ¡Es posible que si vamos, nosotros nos podremos quedar con la presa!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kouga invocó a sus lobos y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gemidos; Inuyasha los siguió de cerca. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde se distinguía un ligero rastro de olor de un animal y un poco de sangre impregnada en el pasto. A pesar de las pruebas, no se divisaba ningún animal herido en las cercanías.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó un poco molesto Kouga- ¿Dónde está la presa?

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir un comentario cuando repentinamente apareció un grupo de cazadores frente a los jóvenes; eran aproximadamente 10 personas que sujetaban lanzas y arcos con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaban las correas de sus perros acompañantes. Uno de los cazadores contempló el físico de Inuyasha y rápidamente dio una conclusión.

-¡Miren!- exclamó el cazador- ¡Hay más como el otro!

-¡Hay que matarlos a todos!- gritó otro cazador.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los cazadores soltaron a sus perros y se dispusieron a atacar a los jóvenes con sus armas; Kouga e Inuyasha se pusieron en guardia mientras los lobos de Kouga atacaban a los perros agresores. Un cazador lanzó su lanza hacia el híbrido, quien la esquivó con mucha facilidad y derribó al hombre hacia el suelo. Kouga era más agresivo que Inuyasha para atacar a los hombres, por lo que él no tenía piedad para lanzarles poderosas patadas. Después de unos cuantos golpes, los hombres emprendieron aterrados la retirada mientras llamaban a sus perros y cargaban a los hombres heridos.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil- comentaba sarcásticamente Kouga mientras sacudía sus manos con indiferencia.

-¡Kouga: Mira!- interrumpió Inuyasha.

El híbrido se encontraba hincado frente a unos arbustos; Kouga se acercó hacia él y de pronto descubrió que un extraño animal se escondía entre ellos: un pequeño zorro blanco se encontraba temblando ante la mirada de los jóvenes bestia; en su pata delantera se encontraba un rasguño, posiblemente causado por una flecha, del cual brotaba un poco de sangre; sus ojos eran de un color azul muy pálido y su tamaño era muy pequeño; sus ojos demostraban temor e inseguridad.

-Mira, Kouga- exclamó Inuyasha- ¡es un zorrito!

-Sí- contestó el lobo- ¡Vamos a comerlo!

-¡No digas tonterías, Kouga!- respondió Inuyasha molesto.

-¡¿Por qué son tonterías!- rezongó Kouga de la misma manera.- ¡Era presa de esos hombres y ahora es nuestra!

Inuyasha ignoró el último comentario e intentó tranquilizar al pequeño zorro. Utilizando el mismo método con el que llamaba a los lobos, Inuyasha acercó su mano e intentó acercarse al animal.

-Ven, amiguito- pedía el híbrido con una amigable sonrisa.- No te haremos daño.

El zorro blanco comenzó a acercarse a Inuyasha temblorosamente; después de unos minutos el híbrido ya lo tenía entre sus brazos y curaba su pata lastimada.

-No entiendo porqué te compadeces de ese animal- criticaba Kouga molesto.- es un carnívoro; es nuestro rival de cacería y el nos comería si estuviera en nuestro lugar.

-Silencio, Kouga- respondió Inuyasha mientras volteaba hacía el lobo.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo no haría eso!- contestó repentinamente una voz.

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver impresionados hacia la fuente de aquella voz; el zorro finalmente había decidido hablar.

-Yo no como personas o animales grandes; me conformo con conejos y pescado- continuó el pequeño animal; sus ojos brillaban ante el convencimiento con el que decía esas palabras.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó asombrado Inuyasha.

-¡Oh! perdón por mis modales- contestó tímidamente el zorro.- mi nombre es Kaika y pertenezco al clan de los "zorros nórdicos"; nuestro hogar está en la zona norte, donde el clima es frío y hay nieve la mayor parte del año.

-Hola.- contestó amablemente el híbrido.- Mi nombre es Inuyasha y el es mi amigo Kouga.

-¡Mhpff!- respondió Kouga ante el comentario de Inuyasha y se cruzó de brazos; el pequeño zorro miró con curiosidad.

-Si tú perteneces a las tierras del Norte- interrumpió Inuyasha- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La cara del pequeño zorro se tornó melancólica; después de una breve pausa, decidió contestar a la pregunta.

-Está comenzando a gestarse una guerra entre clanes de monstruos por estas tierras, y tememos que ésta pudiera alcanzar nuestros territorios; mi padre nos ordenó viajar hacia acá y tratar de investigar más a fondo, pero el lugar donde solíamos establecernos es ahora territorio de humanos: al vernos, comenzaron a atacarnos; tomaron prisionera a mi madre y persiguieron a varios integrantes de mi clan y a mí; me hirieron mientras corría y estaban a punto de atraparme cuando llegaron ustedes.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se interesarían tanto los humanos en matar a un clan de zorros?- preguntó Inuyasha un poco intrigado.

-Porque no somos zorros comunes- respondió sin dudar Kaika.

Al terminar de decir eso, el pequeño zorro inmediatamente comenzó a transformarse; pasó de su forma de zorro a la forma humana de un niño como de ocho años, ligeramente mas bajo que Inuyasha; sus ropas eran tradicionales y elegantes, pero portaba además un pequeño chaleco de piel blanca; sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las de Kouga y su pelo llegaba hasta sus hombros y era liso, blanco y sedoso; sus ojos conservaban el mismo tono azul pálido y su frente mostraba una marca, posiblemente el emblema de los zorros.

-Los humanos le temen a las bestias por su poder y por eso deciden matarlas sin piedad.- finalizó Kaika.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó maravillado Inuyasha- Tu atuendo es muy elegante.

-Muchas gracias- contestó el zorro mientras se sonrojaba un poco.- Es el atuendo que usan los hijos del líder del clan.

-¿Y a nosotros en qué nos afecta tu situación?- contestó rudamente Kouga.- Yo no veo la parte donde estemos involucrados en esto; deberías marcharte.

Kaika se entristeció un poco ante el comentario del lobo; Inuyasha miró reprobatoriamente a Kouga mientras él contestaba ante su fría mirada.

-¿Qué?- respondió Kouga- ¡Es la verdad!

-Tienes razón- contestó débilmente el zorro.-Este es problema mío y debería regresar al lugar para liberar a mi madre.

-¿Y tu padre?- preguntó rápidamente Inuyasha- ¿No te puede ayudar?

-El se retrasó en unos asuntos y tardará en llegar- contestó Kaika algo desanimado.- Es mejor que me vaya encaminando.

-¡Nosotros podemos ayudarte!- contestó repentinamente Inuyasha ante los tristes ojos del zorro.- Kouga y yo no tenemos nada que hacer y podríamos ir a salvar a tu madre.

-¿En serio lo harían?- preguntó Kaika confundido y a la vez emocionado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Kouga manifestando enojo.

-¿Me ayudarían a salvar a mi madre?- preguntó nuevamente Kaika; su rostro reflejaba felicidad.

-¡Claro!- respondió feliz Inuyasha.

-¡Yo no voy!- contestó bruscamente Kouga.- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además mis lobos y yo nos morimos de hambre.

-¡Vamos, Kouga!- suplicó Inuyasha ante el entercado lobo.

-¡He dicho que no y no iré!- finalizó Kouga- ¡Vámonos, lobos! ¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo charlando!

Diciendo esto, el niño-lobo se echó a correr junto a su manada de lobos; en cuestión de segundos Kouga desapareció entre los árboles dejando sólo una ráfaga de viento.

-¡Bien! ¡Como quieras!- respondió Inuyasha molesto ante la acción de Kouga.- Yo voy contigo.- dijo el híbrido tranquilamente al zorro.- Llévame hacia donde están los humanos.

Kaika volvió a su estado de zorro y subió a los brazos de Inuyasha, que era el lugar desde donde dirigía el camino; Inuyasha camino a un paso tranquilo mientras hablaba amistosamente con Kaika para intentar calmarlo. Después de aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora; ambas bestias percibieron olor a humo y a carne cocinada.

-¡Es ahí! ¡Son ellos!- exclamó el zorro para intentar avisar al híbrido.

Inuyasha se acercó cautelosamente hacia unos árboles cercanos; desde ahí podía contemplar una pequeña aldea de hombres que calentaban carne para comer; habían cazado un ciervo y lo estaban comiendo, lo cual antojó ligeramente al híbrido. Cerca de ahí se encontraba un hermoso zorro blanco atrapado en una jaula para jabalíes.

-¡Ahí está!- interrumpió Kaika.- ¡Ella es mi madre!

Inuyasha escuchó al pequeño zorro y se detuvo a contemplar mejor a la zorra; su pelaje era de un blanco brillante muy parecido al de Kaika y sus ojos eran azules como el mar. Su tamaño no era el de un zorro normal; más bien era como el de un perro muy grande.

-¡Debemos acercarnos!- exclamó Kaika con toda la intención de saltar de los brazos del híbrido.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo Inuyasha para evitar que saliera corriendo.- Sus perros nos olerán. Debemos buscar la manera de tener el viento a nuestro favor y esperar hasta que se hayan dormido; es la mejor forma de rescatar a tu madre sin que alguien salga herido.

Kaika aprobó la decisión de Inuyasha pero suspiró desanimado por la espera que tendría que hacer. Ambos niños aguardaron pacientemente hasta el anochecer; los cazadores comenzaban a volver a sus casas y a sujetar a los perros. Inuyasha esperó hasta el momento adecuado y llamó a Kaika

-Vamos.

El híbrido y el zorro se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la jaula; la zorra se dio cuenta rápidamente de su presencia y se acercó al lado de la jaula por donde llegaban los jóvenes.

-¡Querido Kaika!

-¡Madre!- contestó el zorro al momento que tomaba su forma casi humana y se acercaba a los barrotes de la jaula. La zorra miró con desconfianza a Inuyasha mientras él intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó fugazmente la zorra a su hijo.

-Su nombre es Inuyasha.- respondió enérgico Kaika.- Es mi nuevo a migo y me ayudará a sacarte de aquí.

-Te lo agradezco, Inuyasha.- respondió amablemente su madre mientras se dirigía al híbrido.

-No es nada.- contestó Inuyasha ligeramente sonrojado.- Lo importante ahora es buscar algo con qué abrir la jaula.

-¡Allá hay un palo!- comentó rápidamente el zorro; sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño corrió hacia él.

-¡Espera, Kaika!- gritó Inuyasha con un intento de detenerlo.

Kaika tomó el palo con el que los hombres habían estado cocinando carne mas no se dio cuenta que de él colgaba una cubeta; la cubeta cayó estrepitosamente sobre unos cubiertos de metal ante el movimiento y produjo un sonoro ruido. Inuyasha tapó su cara con la mano izquierda mientras la cubeta terminaba de moverse.

-¡Ay, no!

-Lo siento- quiso enmendar rápidamente el zorro.

De un momento a otro los perros comenzaron a ladrar y de las casas comenzaron a surgir luces; varios humanos comenzaron a salir de sus casas ante el escandaloso ruido.

-¡Qué fue eso!- preguntó un hombre.

-No lo sé; debió ser un mapache- respondió otro mientras encendía una antorcha. Al ver a los dos chicos cerca de la jaula de la zorra descubrió que se trataba de ellos.

-¡Miren!- gritó alarmado el mismo hombre.- ¡Las bestias regresaron!

-¡Hay que matarlos!- gritó otro hombre mientras tomaba en sus manos un tridente para mover paja.

Varios hombres con sus perros se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha y Kaika; el híbrido se sorprendió de entrada ante el ataque pero el pequeño zorro comenzó a atacar con una técnica aprendida.

-¡Estacas de hielo!- gritó Kaika al momento en que surgían de su atuendo miles de astillas de hielo que se incrustaban en el suelo; los hombres y sus perros se intimidaron un poco ante este sorpresivo ataque.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó intrigado Inuyasha.

-Es mi técnica: "Estacas de hielo"- respondió el zorro- Mi padre me la enseñó y ahora la usaré para defendernos.

-¿Puedes nombrar a un ataque?- comentó asombrado el híbrido.

-Pues básicamente si es tu manera de convocar a algún elemento o poder a tu favor.- respondió nuevamente Kaika.

La impresión del primer ataque se desvaneció del rostro de los hombres y reanudaron su lucha; Kaika intentó usar su ataque de nuevo, pero ahora no fue efectivo. Uno de los hombres golpeaba con su antorcha las estacas mientras le gritaba a sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos! ¡No debemos dejarlos huir!- gritó enérgicamente.

Rápidamente los perros se abalanzaron sobre los niños; estaban a unos pasos de ellos cuando un grupo de lobos surgieron de los árboles y comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¡Vamos, manada!- gritaba Kouga mientras brincaba al lado de Inuyasha.

-¡Kouga! ¡Veniste!- comentó sonriente Inuyasha.

-¿No creías que me perdería todo esto, o si?- respondió Kouga con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡Ahora, a atacar!- gritó Kouga mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los hombres.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Inuyasha e imitó a Kouga.

El lobo comenzó a dar de patadas hacia los hombres, quienes intentaban golpear a Kouga con sus herramientas; Kaika, por su lado, continuaba lanzando su técnica para distraer a los humanos que seguían llegando. Uno de los perros divisó a Kouga de espaldas y se lanzó a atacarlo al momento que Inuyasha lo detuvo con un ataque.

-¡Garras de acero!- gritó Inuyasha al momento en que derribó al perro. Kouga venció a un hombre y volteó a ver a Inuyasha con una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿"Garras… de acero"?- preguntó Kouga mirando de reojo al híbrido.- ¿Y eso que es?

-Es el nombre de mi técnica- respondió Inuyasha.- ¿Te gusta?

-Qué ridículo…- contestó Kouga con la misma mirada.- ¡Sigamos peleando!- interrumpió el lobo mientras le daba la espalda a Inuyasha y se abalanzaba contra un hombre. Los niños se disponían a luchar cuando escucharon un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Kaika; un perro había esquivado sus ataques y ahora se encontraba encima de él mientras mordía su brazo derecho.

-¡Kaika!- gritó Inuyasha al momento que intentaba correr a ayudarlo.

-¡Aggrr!- gruñó Kouga a espaldas de Inuyasha, mientras el híbrido volteó rápidamente a mirarlo; dado a esa distracción, Kouga había volteado a mirar al zorro y también había comenzado a correr en su auxilio, mas al hacer eso no se dio cuenta del proyectil que iba hacia él por lo que no pudo evitar una flecha que se clavó en su pierna izquierda. El lobo se arrodilló mientras intentaba sacar la flecha de su muslo.

-¡Kouga!- exclamó Inuyasha al momento en que corrió hacia su amigo. Una vez al lado del lobo, Kouga le gritó para evitar que lo hirieran también.

-Te lastimaron, Kouga- comentó preocupadamente el híbrido.

-¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Ve a ayudar al zorro!- exclamó el lobo con tal de que Inuyasha y Kaika se fueran de ahí, pero ya era tarde; los jóvenes estaban rodeados ahora por un gran grupo de hombres que les apuntaban con sus arcos.

-¡Mátenlos primero!- gritó uno de los hombres.

-¡No!- exclamó Kaika al ver que sus amigos serían aniquilados por las flechas; trabajosamente intentaba librarse del perro, pero era inútil.

Los hombres dispararon las flechas, pero éstas no alcanzaron su objetivo; un gran viento helado desvió las flechas y golpeó a los agresores; el mismo viento empujó al perro que atacaba a Kaika y ayudó al zorrito a vencerlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-¿Nieve? ¡Pero: no es época!- comentó desconcertado Kouga.

Antes de que los jóvenes pudieran cuestionar más, el viento helado cesó al momento de que bajaba del cielo un enorme zorro con seis colas. Su apariencia era imponente y su pelaje y ojos eran similares a los de Kaika.

-¡Padre!- exclamó alegremente el zorrito al ver la aparición.

El zorro rápidamente se transformó a su forma original: una poderosa bestia con apariencia humana que portaba una vestimenta elegante y cálida; en su frente llevaba el mismo emblema que Kaika y tenía arracadas de plata en sus orejas; sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el de Kaika y su mirada demostraba enojo.

-¡Ataquen a ese!- gritó uno de los hombres. Los demás intentaron incorporarse rápidamente y tomar sus arcos, mas la poderosa bestia no les dio oportunidad.

-¡Ventisca!- exclamó el enorme zorro al momento de que un viento helado de mayor intensidad comenzaba a surgir desde los árboles; la nieve cubrió rápidamente las casas y era imposible para los hombres ver o atacar. Los perros aullaban y huían despavoridos mientras que los hombres comenzaron a correr a la parte opuesta del lugar.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Este lugar está maldito!- gritó un hombre mientras soltaba su arma y corría hacia el refugio de los árboles; en cuestión de minutos todos los humanos se habían marchado. El zorro congeló la cerradura de la jaula donde se encontraba su esposa y el hierro se quebró, dejando así escapar a la zorra.

-¡Padre!- gritó Kaika al momento de que corría a su regazo; el zorro acarició cariñosamente su cabeza pero no mostraba ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. La zorra se acercó lentamente a los dos con su cara llena de satisfacción.

-Con que él es su padre- comentó silenciosamente Inuyasha ante la escena. La mirada del zorro era muy parecida a la de Sesshomaru, nada más que el padre de Kaika mostraba honestidad y determinación en sus ojos, no frialdad o eterna reflexión como su maestro.

-¡Ellos me salvaron de los hombres y me ayudaron a liberar a mi madre, padre!- interrumpió Kaika mientras señalaba hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kouga.

El zorro los miró fijamente y notó que tenían ciertas heridas en su cuerpo; silenciosamente cerró sus ojos y una suave neblina comenzó a cubrir a los jóvenes y a su hijo; en cuestión de minutos sus rasguños se habían desvanecido y Kouga ya no sentía el malestar de la herida de flecha; los lobos también se recuperaron. Poco a poco de entre los arbustos comenzaron a surgir los zorros que formaban parte de la manada de Kaika; algunos tenían pelaje ligeramente gris, pero la mayoría eran blancos.

-Ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo en estas tierras; debemos irnos- ordenó tranquilamente el zorro a la manada y a su hijo y esposa. Los zorros asintieron y comenzaron a marchar hacia el Norte. Kaika se acercó a Inuyasha para despedirse de sus nuevos amigos.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Inuyasha! ¡Gracias a ti, mi mamá está a salvo!- contestó alegremente Kaika.

-¡Por nada, amigo! ¡fue un placer!- contestó de manera amable Inuyasha.

-¿Y yo que?- preguntó Kouga un poco molesto- Hasta salí herido por este "chistesito", ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, Kouga- respondió maliciosamente el zorro.- Gracias también por tu ayuda; espero que Inuyasha te pueda compartir un poco de su sabiduría en un futuro.

-¡Eso que quiere decir!- comentó molesto el lobo- ¿insinúas que este "pulgoso" es más listo que yo?

-Ya cálmate, Kouga- dijo Inuyasha suspirando.

-¡Adiós y gracias!- gritó Kaika al momento que se alejaba para reunirse con su madre. Inuyasha lo contemplaba sonriendo cuando de pronto se apareció frente a él la silueta del zorro líder; al híbrido lo tomó por sorpresa esta acción y se intimidó un poco ante su presencia.

-Hijo de InuTaisho- comentó serenamente el zorro- Has salvado la vida de mi hijo y por eso te devolveré el favor; he viajado al Oeste y he descubierto cosas muy interesantes: sólo puedo darte un consejo.

Diciendo esto, el zorro se inclinó levemente y dijo unas palabras en voz baja hacia Inuyasha; la mirada del zorro mostraba preocupación casi de manera imperceptible.

-No se confíen.

Diciendo esto último, el zorro se incorporó, hizo una leve reverencia y dio la media vuelta; lentamente caminó hacia su esposa e hijo y les dio la indicación de marcharse; la zorra hizo una reverencia hacia los jóvenes e inmediatamente comenzó a seguir a su esposo. Kaika volteó una última vez hacia Inuyasha y Kouga y les sonrió mientras marchaba detrás de su padre. De un momento a otro un fuerte viento nevado cubrió el lugar y se desvaneció junto con los zorros. Mientras sucedía todo esto, Inuyasha continuaba meditando sobre lo que el zorro acababa de decirle: ¿Quién era InuTaisho? ¿Habría sido él su verdadero padre? ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente en el Oeste y de qué debían cuidarse? Y mejor aún: ¿Quiénes debían cuidarse?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- interrumpió Kouga los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

-No lo sé- contestó el híbrido pensativo.

-¡Vaya que son raros los zorros esos! ¡Por eso no me gusta juntarme con bestias así!

-Pero son como tus parientes- contestó Inuyasha mientras intentaba razonar lo que había dicho Kouga.

-¡No me compares con esas cosas!- contesto enojado el niño.- ¡Mejor vámonos, que mis lobos y yo ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí salvando tu amiguito.

-Sí, pero: ¿No te sientes orgulloso de haber ayudado a alguien que te necesitaba?

-¿Orgulloso? ¡Feh!- contestó Kouga mientras iniciaba la marcha de regreso.

-¡Vamos, Kouga! ¡No seas tan tímido!- contestó sonriente Inuyasha mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¡Ya cállate, tonto!- respondió enojado Kouga mientras la luna llena brillaba en sus cabezas.

**Aquí termina este pedazo - Las interrogantes se irán aclarando en los siguientes capítulos. Perdón por la excesiva demora, ¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
